A Single Pale Quill
by Books-R-Better-Than-People
Summary: My cousin actually came up with this and wanted me to publish it since her mom won’t let her have an account. Its a crossover between Sonic Boom and the Steven Universe episode ‘A Single Pale Rose’.


(Amy's Shack)

(Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles sit on the couch, thinking, and having flashbacks)

Scourge: I watched the leader of the Freedom Fighters -- Sonic -- kill The Blue Ancient!

(Cut to the Blue Ancient punching the glass in the Ancient's Base)

(Flash of a silhouette of Sonic behind the Blue Ancient. Sonic is holding his guitar)

Sticks/Knuckles/Tails: Ah!

(Sonic and Amy enter)

Amy: I can't believe you've had your phone for a month, and you haven't used it at all!

Sonic: That's not true! I use it to check my steps.

(Tails groans, as he goes to sit)

Amy: (takes his phone) Let's change your wallpaper. (Takes a selfie) Looks great.

Tails: ... (panicked) Sonic, can I ask you-

Amy: You should get a case for that thing.

Sonic: I do. (Pulls a phone case out of his quills)

Amy: I have a whole bunch of phone cases in my room. Be right back. (Goes in her room)

Tails: ... Hey. Sonic?

Sonic: What is it, bud?

Tails: You remember how there are rumors about if you killed the Blue Ancient? Well, I- we were just wondering, if maybe, you did do it.

Sonic: (shocked) I-(His phone drops and he puts his hands to his mouth) (uncovers his mouth) I-I... We- They- (covers his mouth)

Sticks: It's okay. You can tell us.

(Sonic seems to struggle to speak, with his hands still covering his mouth)

Tails: Why can't you just talk to me about this?

Knuckles: You can tell us.

(Amy returns)

Amy: I got the...phone cases... Did something happen?

(Sonic slowly uncovers his mouth)

Sonic: (shouting) Yeah, the phone cases! Thanks Ames! (picks up his phone) Darn, so clumsy! It's probably safer I just keep it in here. (Stores his phone in his quills)

(He leaves)

Amy: Wait! (holds up case) Put it on your phone, then put in in your quills! (He's gone) What was that?

(Tails sighs)

(At Meh Burger)

(Tails receives a text from Sonic)

Tails: (reading) "I want to tell you, but I can't?"

(Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles look shocked)

(They rush to his shack, where they see Sonic breakdancing)

Sticks: Sonic! We're ready to talk!

Sonic: (while balancing on one hand) What?

Tails: I got your text! "I want to tell you, but I can't?" With a monkey emoji? (, speak-no-evil monkey with hands covering mouth)

Sonic: Tails, I didn't send that. I haven't used my phone since I put it away this morning.

Tails: Maybe you butt dialed me?

Knuckles: With your quills?

Sonic: No, that's impossible! Hang on, I'll pull it out (rummages through his quills) and we'll see what's going on. See, here. (drops a remote control) See, I- (drops an electric guitar). Maybe this? No. Maybe this? (frustrated) No! (still trying) Maybe-ma-may this? (drops a bundle of cash) No!

Knuckles: ... Are you okay? You look like sticks right now.

Sonic: I know it's in there somewhere!

Tails: (his phone buzzes) You just sent another one!

(Tails shows Sonic the next message, only sending a single hibiscus flower emoji)

Sonic: ... Guys, I need you to go inside my quills and find my phone.

Sticks: Wait. Go in your quills? We can do that?

Tails: Is your phone stuck in there or something?

Sonic: There are certain things I can't tell you, but I can tell you I need my phone. I can bring you back out once you find what you're looking for.

Tails: Your phone?

Sonic: Yeah, sure. I'll keep your phone, text me with mine when you find it.

(Sonic takes their hands and his quills glow, lighting them up and they float inside. They looks around in a room, with Sonic in a storage like space, humming)

Knuckles: There's another Sonic, inside Sonic's quills?

Sonic: ... Oh, Tails! (picks him up) Where should I put you? Certainly not with the sneakers. Personal items? Whateves. Let's just go alphabetical. (scrolls the wall like a screen) T...T-a.. Wait! Your real name is Miles! (Scrolls the wall) M...

Tails: Wait! No, don't file me! Especially under 'M'.

Sticks: You sent us in here for your cellphone.

Sonic: My phone? Okay (sets Tails down) let's see...(scrolls the wall) P-h-o..hmm, nothing. Oh, it's a cellphone! I must've put it under C. (scrolls again) It should be right...here. (points to an empty spot). It should be right here! Unless... Some other me took it.

Knuckles: There's more of you in here?

Sonic: Oh no, not here. I made sure of that. I am very good at organizing things. That's why I get to be surfaced, and they have to be put away.

Tails: Well if one of those Sonics has the phone, can you tell us how to find him?

Sonic: Oh, you don't want to go back where they are. It's a mess. Let's just stay here, where everything is alphabetized!

Sticks: Come on, we can handle it!

Sonic: (sighs) Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you.

(Sonic's quills glow and They floats inside again. They look around, and notice they're at hedgehog castle In Mobotropolis)

Tails: A castle? This doesn't look like a mess.

(Tails turn to hear a sobbing younger-looking Sonic, about eleven years old, hidden behind a fountain)

Knuckles: Wait. Is Sonic a Prince?!

Tails: He never told me about that.

(They walk over to him)

Knuckles: Hey Sonic, inside Sonic, inside Sonic's quills. Are you upset about the whole missing phone situation too?

Sonic: (crying) No, it's my mother. She's gone! I can't run a kingdom! I'm the oldest triplet!

What am I going to do when I'm eighteen?! It's like I'm gonna lose my free will! Just like I lost my-(to Knuckles) what was it you said?

Knuckles: Your cellphone?

Sonic: (sobs) My cellphone!

Tails: Wait, when you turn eighteen, you're gonna leave us?

(He nods)

Tails: It's going to be okay. (hugs him) That's why you sent us here. we wanna help you find your phone.

Sonic: (looks up) I think I know where it is. It's probably where we lost everything else.

(Sonic takes their hands and his quills glow, teleporting them inside again)

(They arrive in the Freedom Fighters vs Robotnik Battlefield, and everything is red. Sticks walks around and trips, noticing she tripped over a robot arm. She gasps and jumps back)

Sticks: Better not turn out his phone was in his pocket. (walks around) Or he left it on the dresser or dropped it in the toilet. Seems about as likely as putting it in some repressed war memory! (stops and sees a ten year old Sonic) Sonic? I mean, Sonic inside Sonic, inside Sonic's quills Sonic?

Is this really about your phone or what?!

Sonic: (in shock) We're the only ones left. The Badniks. They were all leaving. We thought we'd won. There was a bright light and everyone was... Robotiscized... Why did I do it? It's all my fault! I did all of this!

Tails: What do you mean? Just tell us!

(Sonic shakes his head, and takes their hands. His quills glow and they're teleported again)

(They appear on the ground and mallow flowers surround the darkened area. They look up and see The Blue Ancient)

Tails: The Blue Ancient?!

(Tails walks over to him)

Sticks: Tails!

Tails: We thought this was Sonic's- What are you doing here? What is going on?!

(He looks up, revealing Sonic's eyes)

Tails: T-those eyes... No. You're not! Y-you were, the one who killed the Blue Ancient. H-how is this possible?!

Blue Ancient: (Holds his hands) You need to go before it happens.

Tails: Before what happens?! Just tell us!

(His quills glow, teleporting them one last time)

(They all sit on a chair, getting down and noticing they're inside the palanquin)

Sticks: The palanquin?

(They walk around and see the Blue Ancient talking to Sonia and Manic)

Sticks: The Blue Ancient? What? And who are they?

Blue Ancient: And then we'll be done. It's going to be easy!

Sonia: There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe-

Blue Ancient: The other Ancients don't care. They never have. This is my colony. We can end it all right here, right now.

Manic: (clutching Sonic's guitar) You know this is crazy, right? (He nods) Your status and ours. None of it will matter anymore. (He nods more excitedly)

Sonia: This will change everything.

Blue Ancient: I know! Isn't it exciting?

Sonia: (sighs and smiles) It is.

Blue Ancient: We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Freedom Fighters. I want to live here with them and other Mobians! I wanna live here with you! We'll finally be free!

Manic: (smiles) Okay. We're ready.

Blue Ancient: (excited) Guuuuys! (takes their hands)

Sonia: I can't believe I'm going to do this.

Blue Ancient: I can't exactly kill myself.

(They hug, and the Blue Ancient steps outside the palanquin. Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, and Tails gasp. The Blue Ancient returns with a single mallow flower in his hand, Sonia takes the flower, and puts it in her hair)

Manic: Can't believe we're doing this, Blue.

Blue Ancient: Soon, it will be just bro, after I reincarnate.

(Sonia begins to charge up the guitar)

Blue Ancient: Wait, there's one last thing I need to do.

Sonia/Manic: Yes?

Blue Ancient: No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back. So, (folds Sonia's and Manic's hands to cover their mouths) for my last order as an Ancient. Please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know. (Folds his hands over his mouth)

(The Blue Ancient stands up and walks outside his palanquin but not before looking at Knuckles, Sticks, and Tails)

Blue Ancient: (sighs) (hands Tails his phone) Sorry to make you all come all this way.

(Tails takes the phone, surprised. Manic and Sonia hold their medallions as they glow. Sonia shapeshifts herself to look like Sonic, and Manic shapeshifts himself to look like a lynx right in front of them, and they head outside while going in different directions. Tails texts Sonic that they found the phone)

(A flashback sequence plays quickly, of "Sonic" killing The Blue Ancient, and grabbing his ashes. Manic shapeshifted as a lynx shouts that Sonic killed the Blue Ancient. Then at a temple, they put Sonic's medallion on Blue Ancient's ashes. Flashes to the battlefield, where Sonic, Manic, and Sonia fight Badniks. The sky suddenly lights up in the field, and Sonic protects them with a nearby shield. They stand over their mother's grave. Sonia is seen with her brothers at Hedgehog castle being comforted. Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles land back on the floor of the shack, and look at Sonic with disbelief, shock, and some tears)

Sticks: ... We know.

Sonic: (Crying) ... I wanted to tell you guys for so long.

Sticks: You were the Blue Ancient...

Knuckles: And a Prince...

Tails: And a brother...

(The villagers and Amy are standing right behind them, shocked)

Amy: (surprised) Whaaaaaat!?


End file.
